What If? One Shot
by fyreangel5
Summary: What would happen if Veronica saw Aaron kill Lilly? AU. This story came to me in my sleep, and I had to write it down.


Title: What If

Rating: T  
Reasons for rating: nothing too major  
Ships: None  
Summary: What would happen if Veronica saw Aaron kill Lilly? AU.

Word Count: 1681  
Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the Characters.

Author's Note: This story came to me in my sleep, and I had to write it down.

XOXOXOXOXO

_I've got a secret. A good one._

Those words kept running through my mind as I walk up to the Kane's front door and ring the bell. Earlier that day at the car wash, Lilly said this to me as we washed a car.

Not being able to handle the suspense anymore, I drove to her house to find out what this secret is. When no one answered the door, I walked around back. I knew she was here because I saw her car.

As I neared the pool, I could hear raised voices. Curiously I walk closer and see the back of a guys head as he grabbed onto Lilly's arm.

I was about to call out to let them know I was there, when I notice the guy pick something up off of the pool side table and whack Lilly in the head with it. He body went flying as she sailed towards the ground. He wiped the weapon on his shirt and threw it into the pool. I covered my mouth with my hand and watched in horror as he turned around to face me.

It was none other than Aaron Echolls. He stops short when he notices me. He looks surprised for a second, but then tries to act normal. Like he didn't just murder my best friend.

"Hello Veronica."

Before he could utter an excuse, I turn around and bolt for the house. I could hear him behind me. Knowing he had longer legs than me, I figured my best option was to run into the house and try to lose him. I feel arms wrap around my legs, and feel myself free falling towards the pavement. My right elbow hit's the ground first and I hear it snap. My face is the next thing to hit the cement. as it bounces onto my left hand.

My world goes to tunnel vision, and a rushing noise fills my head. I think he's knocked the wind out of himself as well, because we both lay motionless. My vision and sound come back to me, and I pick myself back up and run into the house. I make my way through room after room, until I make it into a guest bedroom. I lock the door behind me, and bolt to the cordless phone on the night stand, and run into the closet.

I call the police department and pray my father answers.

"Sheriff's Department."

"Help me! He's trying to kill me!"

"Who is? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Kane residents. He killed my best friend and now he's after me!"

"Slow down. Who's after you?"

"Aaron Echolls!"

"Where is he now? Is he near you?"

"I don't know. I don't hear anything. Please help me! Where's my father, Keith Mars?"

"Veronica? He's out on patrol, but a unit is on it's way now. I'll radio him in and let him know your in trouble. I need you to stay calm and stay on the phone with me. I'll let you know when they show up. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. Oh god, I think I hear him!"

"Where are you, you little bitch? I know your here some where!"

The door to the room starts shaking, and I inhale. The officer on the phone asks if he's near by. I hiss yes.

The noises get louder as I hear Aaron try to knock down the door. After a few attempts, he succeeds. I cover my mouth with my hand so my crying and heavy breathing couldn't be heard.

I can hear him walking around. First he checks the bathroom, and then under the bed. I hear his foot steps to the closet, and try to bury myself deeper. The door flies open, and my body becomes illuminated by the afternoon light.

"There you are."

He grabs onto my legs and starts pulling me out. I scream out loud and grab onto the door. With my right arm being broken, I drop the phone and can only hold the door by one hand. He pulls harder, and my grip loosens. He pulls me into the middle of the room and drops me. I'm still screaming as I look back at him, and without thinking, kick my leg out and kick his knee. He yells out in pain and drops to the floor. I scramble to my feet and run out of the room.

I make my way into the kitchen and grab the first big knife I see. I open the sliding door to make it look like I ran outside, and then I slowly inch my way into the dining room. I jump a foot in the air and almost dropped the knife into my foot as the door bell rings.

Knowing my father is smarter than ringing the door bell, I know it has to be someone else. I make my way towards the front door, hoping Aaron will be stupid enough to answer it. Thanking God that the front doors are made of glass, I peak out and notice Logan Echolls standing there.

Panicking, I run out into the hallway, and wave my good arm with the knife at Logan hoping he'll get the idea that something's wrong.

I notice his eyes go wide, and his mouth open wide as if he's yelling out to me. That's when I feel an arm go around my neck and a hand grab the knife. I know I've been caught. I watch Logan watch me as his eyes widen as he realizes what's happening.

Behind Logan, I can see my father and his deputies run up with their guns drawn. They stop at the door and point their guns at us. I feel my arm with the knife start to lower, and I almost breath out in relief, until I feel the searing pain in my stomach.

Everything slows down as I watch my father open the front door and he and two other's walk inside. I feel the pain as the knife pulls out of my stomach and makes it's way to my throat. I can see my father's lips moving, but all I can hear is the pounding of my heart in my ears. My brain is having a hard time keeping up with reality.

In slow motion, I see my father pull the trigger and the bullet leave the gun. I see it flying towards me, and then felt the blade of the knife slice my neck. I feel the weight pull down on me and I fall to my knees. Something heavy from behind falls, and as I fall face first, I see my father run towards me.

XOXOXOXOXO

After Keith Mars shot Aaron, Logan could hear commotion from behind him. He turns in time to see Jake, Celeste, and Duncan run up to the house. They see all the cops and panic. One of the cops intercept, and tells them to follow him towards the back of the house. There's something they should see. Looking in front of him, he sees Mr. Mars put the handcuffs on his father, and then a deputy take him away. As Mr. Mars attends to his daughter, Logan watches the Kane's walking away, and follows them.

He's not ready for what he sees. It's his girlfriend, lying on the ground in an un-natural position. His hands reach up and pulls at his hair as he hears Celeste shriek and run for her daughter. Duncan stands there in shock, and Jake wraps his arms around his wife who is cradling her daughter. My legs grow week, and they collapse under him.

The only thing that keeps him in the moment is hearing Celeste sob and shriek for her daughter. His mind tries to wrap around what happened. Could it really be, that his father killed his girlfriend, and almost murdered his best friend? Thinking about Veronica, he forces himself back up and walks to the front of the building.

He walks through the doors and can see her father cradling her as he holds a towel to her throat. The paramedics are surrounded by them as they attend to her. He can see the blood on her face, identical to Lilly's face out back. The thought makes him sick, and he turns to dry heave against the wall. Keith Mars notices him for the first time, and tells him he should go home. Logan shakes his head no, and walks closer to Veronica. He kneels down and slowly tells Keith that Aaron murdered Lilly.

He looks up into Keith's eyes, and sees them tearing up. The paramedics push them out of the way so they could attend to Veronica. they follow the stretcher outside, and Keith puts his hand around Logan's shoulder. He asks him if he would like a ride with him to the hospital. He nods yes, and they get in the car and with the lights on, follow the ambulance to the hospital.

At the hospital, Keith parks illegally, and they run up to the ER. Keith hands him his cell phone and tells him to call his mom while he took care of the paper work.

Numbly, he called his mother and told her he was at the hospital. She panicked and asked if he was ok. He said he was ok physically, but that she needed to come down there. After he hung up with her, he called Mrs. Mars, and told her the same thing.

As the four of them waited for news of Veronica, Keith explained the story to the women. As he finished the story, the doctor came out, and asked for the Mar's family. The doctor explained to them that Veronica had a cracked skull, a broken elbow, and had to get stitches in the throat and in her stomach. Other than that, she was stable, and all they could do was wait for her to wake up.

All Logan could think was, thank god his father couldn't kill the other woman in his life.


End file.
